1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication control device which can access an information processing apparatus, a data security system, a communication control method, and a computer-readable medium having a program, and in particular, relates to a communication control device, data security system, communication control method, and program configured to notify the information processing apparatus of various kinds of command.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable telephone includes not only a telephoning function, but also function(s) with which it is possible to browse a web site by connecting to the Internet, and to transmit and receive electronic mail.
In particular, in recent years, transformation of the portable telephone into an Internet terminal is proceeding at a tremendous pace, the portable telephone includes an electronic money function, a camera function, a television function, an application software execution function, and the like.
The portable telephone, exceeding the confines of the Internet terminal, is evolving into an instrument which includes a function as a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Accompanying the increase in function(s) of the portable telephone, a large capacity memory is mounted in the portable telephone.
For this reason, an owner of the portable telephone can register, in an address book, information (an address, a telephone number, and the like) of a large number of parties in a directory, and save a large number of mails and images (moving images and still images).
As this kind of portable telephone is primarily used in a mobile environment, it often happens that it is stolen or lost.
For example, in the event that a portable telephone is lost, and the portable telephone is found by a third party, it may happen that various kinds of data, such as personal data, business data, and important data, stored in the portable telephone are acquired by the third party.
Therein, a service which locks the portable telephone in the event that the portable telephone is stolen or lost is being provided by a communication carrier (Omakase Lock, [online], NTT docomo, [Jul. 7, 2008 search], Internet, <URL: http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/service/anshin/lock/>.
Also, a service which deletes the data stored in the portable telephone in the event that the portable telephone is stolen or lost is also being provided by a communication carrier (Business Convenience Pack, address book data deletion function, [online], KDDI, [Jul. 7, 2008 search], Internet, <URL:http://www.kddi.com/business/pr/security/address/index.html>.
In order to realize these kinds of services, the following configurations are included in the portable telephone.
Specifically, a reception section which receives a remote control packet transmitted from a server apparatus, an identification section which determines whether or not a security process request command is included in the remote control packet, and a security section which, in the event that a security process request command is included in the remote control packet, carries out a security process on the data stored in the portable telephone, are included in the portable telephone (refer to JP-A-2006-303817).
Herein, the server apparatus, generally, is an apparatus belonging to the communication carrier.
That is, the owner of the portable telephone communicates the fact that the portable telephone has been stolen or lost to an operator of the communication carrier, by means of a telephone or the like.
Then, in the event that the identity of the owner of the portable telephone who has made the communication is confirmed by the operator, the operator instructs the server apparatus in such a way that a remote control packet is transmitted to the portable telephone.
By this means, the portable telephone can carry out a security process on the data stored in the portable telephone.